Homefront 3
Homefront 3 is a first-person, survival, role-playing and open-world game developed by Dambuster Studios and published by Deep Silver. This game is a follow-up to its less-received predecessor, Homefront: The Revolution. Development Dambuster Studios announced Homefront 3 at E3 2022, and showcased the game there. It won at least three awards and the short demo was well received by critics. Learning their mistakes from Homefront: The Revolution, Dambuster Studios decided that they were going to make another Homefront game, which would promise that there will be more open world freedom. Rather than experiencing delays as said with Homefront: The Revolution, they went to work on the game in late 2018. Development took almost five years to complete. At the eve of E3 2022, Dambuster Studios tweeted on their Twitter account showing a gif with a different-looking HUD apart from Homefront: The Revolution with the caption "A journey begins with a single step.". This sparked interest in the Homefront community and as a result, sales for Homefront: The Revolution and the original Homefront has skyrocketed following the tweet. After a long year of hard work and development on the game, Dambuster Studios released their first beta phase for players worldwide on May 16, 2023. In the following month after the beta phase, Dambuster Studios released Homefront: The Revolution Redux. The Redux version received good reviews and critics called this version a successor over its original one. During the same month, Dambuster Studios, alongside with Deep Silver, started an advertising campaign, which involved painting murals all over the city of Philadelphia, where Homefront: The Revolution takes place. As a result, this caused pre-orders to soar, making several video-gaming retail sites crash. Gameplay A bit different to its predecessor, Homefront 3 now has significant changes to its HUD system. It now has a crosshair system, which the player can easily aim at their enemies when hip-firing. Also, the health bar is no longer on the mini-map, instead, it is represented by a bar, same said with the armor. Also, the player can barter with NPC's to obtain weapons and essential goods needed for survival in the game's world. They can also engage in a conversation with them. Prices vary by the player's attitude and reputation. The player can appoint at least 4 friendly NPC's for backup. The player can command them to attack, heal, or standby. The phone is now revamped and it features new apps, such as a talk feature to trigger early scenarios, a drone controller to manipulate drones and attack/spy on enemy units, and a Goliath Controller, which will be featured to the player later in the game. Hacking returns from Homefront: The Revolution with a twist. Instead of using the controller/mouse to find the KPA Source Code, players will have to solve puzzles, varying by difficulty. For the weapons system, rather than using the conversion kits, there is a huge arsenal the players can use at their own disposal. The player doesn't need to go to Weapon Lockers to switch between weapons, or visit a gunsmith. Players can buy new ones from traders or can swap with another player or from dead NPC's. The weapons are realistic and can be customized with various parts. The player can use more than one vehicle to explore around the map, similar to the Far Cry series. When the player progresses through the story, they will have the chance to interact with and pilot vehicles. Throughout the map, players can gather download fallen NPC's phones if they do have them, giving the player information about the weakness of some enemies, useful information, foreshadowing elements, and journal logs. Other times, there are SD Cards scattered around the map, and these range from Audio Files, Videos, and coordinates of stashes. This gives a backstory to the game series, and greatly expands the game's lore. Also, the player can explore derelict structures such as houses, shopping plazas, malls, and KPA facilities to look for supplies they might need and also backstories. For KPA Facilities, a stealth approach can be taken. Plot The story takes place before, during, and after the events of Homefront: The Revolution and its DLC's. The player takes the role of an APEX worker who is facing a death penalty under the KPA for not meeting their work standards. The worker is about to be executed until three Resistance members come in and stop the executioners just in time. The worker is later taken to a Resistance hideout, and is later interrogated. To Be Continued Enemies Returning Enemies * Standard KPA Soldier * KPA Shocktrooper * KPA Sniper * KPA Heavy New Enemies * KPA Special Ops Trooper - Deals more damage than the standard KPA soldier and takes more hit points. * KPA Flame Trooper - Throws fire to the player, causing splash damage. Shoot at the back to watch the fireworks. * KPA Soldier Robot - Takes more hits than the standard KPA Solider. * KPA Shocktrooper Robot - Same as KPA Soldier Robot * KPA Heavy Robot - Same as KPA Soldier Robot * KPA Robot Sniper - Same as KPA Soldier Robot * Wasp - Similar to the Stinger, but it has two SMG's that can fire rapidly on the player. * Bulldog - The Wolverine's counterpart. Fires at a faster rate, but moves slower. * Walker - Two legged combat robot piloted by one human. * KPA Battleship - The Airship's Cousin. Can attack the player if spotted. * KPA Devastator - The KPA's massive airship yet; has a rail cannon that can deal enormous damage. * Bandit * Bandit Commander * Survivalist * Survivalist Specialist * Survivalist Heavy * Survivalist Sniper Vehicles * Motorcycle - The main means of transportation around the game's world. * Armored Truck - Has a turret that can be used, but can overheat if fired for too long. * Basher - The Resistance's battering ram. Built from an 18-wheeler truck. * Car - A generic car. Weapons Pistols * M1911 - Commonly used by the Resistance and the Bandits. * M9 * .44 Magnum * Desert Eagle * SMG * Uzi * Tec-9 * Mp5 * * Mac - * Uzi Assault Rifles * AK-47 * M4 * M14 * Factions * The Resistance - The main protagonist force throughout the game. * Bandits - Common enemies to the Resistance and the KPA. * Survivalists - Stronger than the Bandits and pose a threat to the Resistance and the KPA. Multiplayer * Deathmatch * Team Deathmatch * Capture the Flag * Defense * Resistance Mode - The co op mode returns from Homefront: The Revolution, with the levels designed to be more organized. * Resistance Mode Versus - Resistance Mode, with a little twist. The attacking team needs to complete the objective with limited lives, and the defending team must defend the objective, with AI Supported Units. * Survival * Team Survival Category:Dambuster Studios Category:Deep Silver Category:Homefront Category:First-Person Shooters Category:Survival Category:Open World Games